Two Timer?
by StarryKnight46
Summary: Sequel to Consolation Prize. Lily feels bad for refusing Severus. His feelings never faded. But what happens when Severus' girlfriend Bella finds out he's been two timing? R&R! Rated for language.


**Two Timer? **

**Summary: Sequel to Consolation Prize. Lily feels bad about refusing Severus and asks his forgiveness and a date. Unfortunately for Bella, however, Snape's feelings for Lily never really faded. How long can he go dating each without their knowledge, and what happens when Bella does find out? Angsty and fluffy! R&R! **

**Yup, it's me again, making a few pre-fic announcements. Number one: I do not own Severus, Lily, any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, and places. Number two: I do not own Bella. She is a creation of FireGoddes13's. Now, proceed! **

_I think I love him a lot more than I should. I can't go three seconds without thinking about him. I know I refused him, but I can't help but feel sorry. He hangs around with that Isabella girl, she reminds me too much of Padfoot's cousin. I don't think he notices how much she likes him. Perhaps this is a chance for me to ask…_

Lily put down her quill and laid her journal beside her bed. It was time to go to class. 

"Alohamora," she said, locking her diary and following her friend Marlene out the dormitory door. Her first class was potions, with Severus. He smiled furtively at her and sat down next to Bella. Lily caught herself staring not at the teacher, but at Severus instead. He was talking to Bella; they didn't seem to be listening either. Lily felt a surge of jealousy.

Meanwhile, Bella and Severus were indeed not paying attention. They'd been dating for four months now, and were a happy couple. 

"Okay, students, get to work," wheezed the professor. Bella and Severus got to work, both knowing exactly what was supposed to happen. Severus' uncanny ability to rewrite the directions always caused them to get top marks. Amidst the measuring and stirring, Severus did not acknowledge the red-haired beauty who sat watching him, completely oblivious to her potion.

Once the class was over, Severus and Bella stood up, gathered their things, and set off, Severus' arm around Bella's shoulders. Lily did not see. 

"Severus," Bella said, "I have to do some work for extra credit charms. Sorry, but I'll be in the library for break period."

"Then I'll come with you," he said. "Let me get my Charms stuff and I can help you." He turned around to go back to the dormitory for his Charms book. On the way there, he walked smack into Lily.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she spluttered, helping him up. "I didn't see you."

"Well, I didn't either," Severus said apologetically. He'd always felt awkward with Lily ever since she refused him. He turned to leave, but she caught his arm.

"I've been wanting to talk with you," she said. "Walk with me?"

"I suppose." He did have time, after all, as this was his free period. They walked, side by side as old friends did.

"Listen," Lily said, stopping. "I feel really bad about saying no to you. I want to know if I can take back what I said, and say yes to your original question?"

"Which was?" Severus was stalling intentionally. He knew for certain what his original question had been. And happy though he was with Bella, he would still occasionally lie in bed at night and think with regret about the decision to ask Lily out. 

"You asked me out." Lily was panicking. Had he really forgotten? It was only four months ago, it shouldn't have been too hard to remember! Or perhaps he had hated her for it…

"I did."

"Well, I'd like to see if I can take back the 'no' and say yes, I will go out with you."

It was Severus' turn to panic. He loved Bella, and he knew she trusted him. If she found out he was cheating, she'd never forgive him. But the evil little serpentine voice in his mind said, _This is it. This is what you've been waiting for. How can you refuse what you've always wanted?_ Severus shook his head mentally. _No. That's not right. That's being unfair to Bella. I'm going to say no to Lily. Let her feel the sting and hurt like I did. Tell her she had her chance and missed it. Tell her my heart belongs to another. Tell her anything but-_

"Sure, I'll go out with you," he blurted. He instantly regretted it. The serpentine voice was cheering. 

"Great!" Lily said, smiling. "I'm glad that once refusal hasn't made you…hate me or anything. Friends again, no awkwardness?"

"Of course!" He gave her a hug.

_No, no! _He screamed at himself. _What the hell are you doing? What about BELLA? Hm? Care to think about your own girlfriend?_

He yelled at himself all the way through the day, smiling at Lily with ease but at Bella with forced calm. He was sure she could read his very mind, read the exact conversation. What was wrong with Severus?

"You okay?" Bella asked him at dinner. His hands were shaking furiously. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…cold…" he emphasised his point with a fake shiver. 

"Oh, okay…" she looked skeptical, but didn't press the subject further. That night was the worst for Severus. Usually he gave Bella a kiss goodnight, but tonight it felt wrong, like it was being unfair to Lily. _But even going out with Lily is unfair to Bella_, he thought. 

The next day, Severus heard the news: There was going to be a Valentine's Day Ball, on the night of February 14th, fourth years and up. This was very bad for him, as he was currently seeing two girls, both of whom would expect him to take her. 

Lily was bright and chipper about dating him, and couldn't really understand why he chose to sit with Bella. Of course, she didn't know he was dating her first, but she assumed that maybe Severus _did_ know Bella liked him and didn't want to hurt her feelings. Bella, on the other hand, did not understand why Severus kept smiling at Lily, or taking up his old habit of looking at her across the Great Hall in the middle of the conversation. She, like Lily, made an assumption and decided that Severus, being a male and testosterone-driven teenage boy, couldn't help but admire Lily's obvious beauty, as many other boys couldn't. Either way, both girls pushed their skeptical thoughts to the back of their minds.

"So, that Valentine's Ball, eh?" Bella asked uninterestedly in charms one day. "Kind of a big show, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Severus said. He wished girls would be more forward about what they were thinking. Bella knew this.

"You're cute when you don't know what to say," she remarked. "But, I mean, even the _Slytherin_ girls are worked up about it. Why, even Narcissa Black, who couldn't care less about boys, is letting old Lucius take her to the ball."

"I always liked Lucius, he's a family friend."

"I think he's a bit stand-offish, though," Bella said. 

Severus knew what Bella wanted him to say, but he felt uneasy saying it.

"You wanna go to the ball with me? Party, dance, and whatnot?"

"I'd love to," Bella grinned, happy he'd finally caught on. 

"Great," he said, trying hard to look happy and not anxious.

It went a bit differently with Lily. Severus spent his free periods with her since he spent his class time with Bella. He and Lily sat, opposite each other, talking on the banks of the lake. Lily was telling Severus about a very funny comment Marlene McKinnon had made to her over lunch. 

"So then Marlene said…" Lily's story was interrupted by a cough. It was James Potter.

"Lily, want to go to the Valentine Ball with me?" he asked, grinning.

"No, I'm going with Severus."

"Have fun with _Snivellus_," Sirius said scathingly, and he and James stalked off.

"Wait, you are?" Severus asked her. 

"Well, I assumed so, yes, because we're dating," Lily said dreamily. "The ball would be our first "official" date since you _insisted_ on going to Hogsmeade with Bella. Thought it'd be romantic."

"Well, okay…" This put a serious twist on things. How in all the hells was he supposed to get out of this one? He knew Avery and Mulciber would be less than helpful, so he decided to ask Lucius, who was a sixth-year prefect and probably had wise judgment.

"Luc?" Severus asked, at dinner. Bella was off at the other end, sitting with some of her friends. Severus had picked the seat next to Lucius.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do if you've promised two girls you'd go to the ball with them?"

Lucius actually laughed. "Well, generally you don't want to be in that position, because both of them are going to find out. Tell me more about this problem of yours."

"Okay. So I'm dating Bella-"

"Isabella, that little black-haired girl?"

"That's the one. I used to like Lily Evans, that red-haired Gryff, but then I didn't. Well, she asked me out and I guess I never really stopped liking her, so…yeah."

"Go with the Slytherin."

"But that's not fair to Lily!"

"Life's not fair, kid."

"I just wanna live through this ball thing. I don't want to ruin either girl's night."

"Well, I've got a plan, little man. And I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!" Lucius chucked; Severus merely scowled at him and leaned forward to hear his idea.

The Valentine's Ball was that night, and while Bella and Lily were both very excited, Severus was anxious. He had run through Lucius' plan constantly in his head, but was still nervous.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he wished Bella, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You too. I can't wait for tonight!"

"Me neither."

The upcoming ball distracted everyone throughout the day. No one could sit still or pay attention. Finally, when lessons were dismissed, there was a stampede in the fourth-years-and-up corridors of the dormitories to get ready for the ball. Severus had chosen a plain black set of dress robes, but managed to fasten two roses, red and white, to his collar, per request of Bella. She, on the other hand, had chosen a midnight blue sparkly dress that matched her eyes perfectly, with her hair tied up in a ribbon the same colour as her dress and white silk gloves. She was stunning.

"You look beautiful," he told her as they descended the steps into the Great Hall. A hired usher escorted them to a table.

"One minute, Bella," he said. "Er, bathroom."

This gave him time to sprint out of the Hall and arrive just in time to meet Lily, who was just coming down the staircase. She was resplendent is a magnificent red gown that trailed to her ankles and diamond-studded heels. 

"Very lovely," he decided on that to say to her.

"Mm. Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

"You too, my dear." While he was guided to a table on the other side of the hall, he caught James Potter's eye and grinned. Potter looked simply furious. Severus thought he caught the words "you stole my girl" etched on James' mouth. 'Too bad,' he mouthed back, and sat with Lily. He gave her the same bathroom excuse and dashed back to Bella.

"Took you long enough," she said, laughing. "I was afraid you'd drowned in there or something, and was sincerely hoping I wouldn't have to come and find you."

Severus laughed too. Ah, he now remembered why he loved Bella so much.

"Want to dance?" she indicated the sparkly ballroom floor. Severus had expected this and had an answer ready, should Lily see him dancing with Bella or vice versa.

"Not now, I'm kinda tired. I think just being with you wears me out." This got a smile from Bella. 

"Fine, Mr. Tired. Be that way." 

Severus spotted Lily watching him from the table. _DAMN! _He thought wildly. _She's seen me!_

"Oh, Bella, sorry, I have to leave again, I just saw Lucius and had to ask him a question." Severus got up hurriedly and went up to Lucius. This was planned as a backup. 

"How goes the cheating?" Lucius asked him happily.

"Not too good. Wish me luck!"

He hurried off to Lily again.

"Why were you with her?" Lily pouted. "You're not…dating her, are you? You're not cheating on me?"

"Of course not, Lily darling. I just wanted to say hi."

"Doesn't she have a _date_ though?"

"She did, she just caught him two-timing," Severus said. _Well, at least she hasn't yet_, he told himself. 

"Poor girl," Lily said dispassionately. "But you're here with me now, right?"

"And always will be," Severus said, grinning. _At least, I hope._

Again, Severus caught Bella's eye. Her look said, "What the _hell_ are you doing with HER?" Severus stood up and went over to her.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. She kinda called me over."

"I thought you went to go talk to Lucius."

"I did. But she wanted me to-" Severus thought very fast, "help her get rid of James Potter."

"You're a mighty fine actor, Severus," Bella said, shaking her head. "Whatever. But if I catch anything else, you are toast, sir. I love you, but I'm not going to stay in this relationship if you won't."

"Oh Bella, you think so little of me," he said, giving her a hug and wishing she wasn't straight on track.

He stayed talking with Bella until she decided to go get them refreshments. Severus took this chance to go over to Lily and tell her the plan. Er, well, fake plan.

"Listen, Lily," he said. She looked up. "I feel kinda bad for Bella, seeing as she's dateless, so I'm gonna dance with her. It means nothing. Just…don't claw her eyes out, please?"

"Fine, but make it snappy. I personally think that as your girlfriend, I should get the first dance, but whatever."

Feeling inwardly thankful that this bit of improvising had gone over well, Severus made his way back to his seat. Bella came back a few seconds after he did.

"I don't think I'm tired anymore…dance with me?" Severus asked her. She giggled and took his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor. They danced to a few songs, when Severus actually did feel tired and they decided to take a break. Lily looked over at him with a, "okay, you're finished with _her_, now come and dance with _me_" look on her face. Thankfully, Bella was catching up with some of her other friends, so Severus took this chance to sneak away again.

"Hey babe," he said.

"You looked like you were genuinely having fun," Lily pouted.

"She's my friend, can't I have fun?" Severus asked irritably. He hated it when girls got clingy.

"Yeah…but…" Lily simpered. "Are you going to dance with your _real_ girlfriend or not?"

"I suppose I'd better, if I don't want my face cursed off," Severus joked, leading her onto the dance floor. Once they were both dead tired, Severus made to go sit down at their table again, but Lily got a mischievous glint in her eye and instead, tugged Severus toward the door leading to the courtyards.

_Oh, shit_, thought Severus. _This was NOT part of the plan. What to do, what to do?_

They walked down to the lake. Lily slid her petite hand into Severus'; it was all he could to not to pull away and give himself thinking time. He knew that this did not bode well.

* * *

Bella 

Bella watched her boyfriend of four months dance with Lily. _That does it. Something's up,_ she thought as the song ended. She watched the redhead pull Severus out of the door.

_This isn't right._

Bella stood up, grateful her gown was dark and she could blend in. Borrowing a shawl from Narcissa, she walked out the same doors and began to follow her boyfriend and his illicit lover. 

The walked down to the lakeside, to a direct spot; this told Bella that Severus had been seeing Lily for a lot longer than he let on. Bella felt repulsed. Had he been dating Lily longer than he'd been dating her? These worries plagued her mind as she watched the two of them sit down, side by side. They talked for a while; Bella couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did she really care. She wanted to stab Lily for stealing Severus away from her. And Severus! The low-down, lying cheat! 

Lily and Severus were now kissing passionately. Without warning, Bella began to cry. It wasn't fair! That was supposed to be her! She took one last look, threw up into the bushes, wiped her mouth, and fled back to the castle.

Upon entering her dorm, she vomited several more times, tears gliding down her face. Bella's hand shook as she said, "_Sc-scourgify_!" The rug ripped in half.

"Oh, damn…" she muttered, fixing that too. She was in turmoil.

What should she do? Should she stop talking to Severus? Confront him? Bella sat, dejected, on her bed. The feeling was awful. She wanted revenge against Lily, against that seductive, boyfriend-stealing _bitch_! Oh, what to do, what to do?

The next day was hell on earth. Bella had resolved to ignore Severus, ignore all of his "oh-what's-wrong-how-can-I-help" comments. She wanted to scream, "what's wrong is that you cheated on me from behind!" but she kept her composure and didn't. 

However, as the day wore on, it became more and more unbearable. As Severus kissed her goodnight, Bella broke down sobbing.

"Bella! What's wrong!"

"I feel like I'm stealing this kiss!" she sobbed, then looked up, her eyes blazing. "This is supposed to be for dear _Lily_, isn't it?" she shrieked. Severus stared, then began to stutter. 

"B-bella, it's n-not what you-"

"It damn well is what I think, you were making out with her last night by the lake!" 

Severus' look clearly said "oh shit, I'm screwed now" but Bella was too angry to care. 

"Go kiss that sleazy bitch goodnight, she must be missing you." Bella spat on the rug she had mended the night before, and turned on her heel to her own dormitory, leaving Severus to gape at her while the rest of the common room went into whispers: "Severus cheated on Isabella! With a Gryffindor!" 

* * *

Severus

* * *

Okay, so Severus was pretty screwed over. One of his girlfriends was pissed off at him beyond repair. The other one didn't know of the hell that was now Severus' life. He knew he had to leave Lily; his life had only gone downhill since he decided to accept her invitation.

He pulled Lily aside during one of their breaks.

"Look," he began. Lily immediately shushed him, putting a delicate finger to his lips.

"Nothing's wrong with us. I don't wanna hear it. I know you're happy with me."

"Lily, you made Bella hate me!"

"I'm sor-_ree_. Sheesh. But now you can spend more time with me!"

"No! I mean…how do I put this…I was dating Bella. _Before_ I was dating you."

"Well, good to know you've chosen me over her."

"Lily! Listen to me! My best friend since first year, and my girlfriend for four months now thinks I'm a cheating, lying bastard!"

"Well, you are. But you're _my_ cheating, lying bastard."

"LILY EVANS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Severus roared.

Lily cowered and was quiet. 

"Okay. My best friend has just revealed the fact that I'm dating you to my whole House. I'm currently being shunned by everyone for dating a Gryffindor. Surely the teachers know by now. No one's speaking to me."

"I am. And we've always got each other."

"No, Lily, we don't. Eventually you're figure out I am not a good person to be dating! We'll break up! And then I'm going to be hated by everyone for the rest of my life! I'll die a virgin!"

"I can fix that."

"_No_, Lily. You're not getting my point. The thing is…I think I'm going to have to break up with you. It's not fair to Bella, and I was dating her first."

"But she hates you now. So if she's turned down something great-"

"Lily, we're through! My reputation has plummeted, and my friends won't speak to me!"

"Don't say you pick that bitch over me! She's totally not right for you!"

"Sorry, Lily. I pick 'that bitch' over you. And yes, she is. I was happier with her than I am with you."

Lily screeched and flew at Severus, scratching at his face. Shocked, but chivalrous enough not to hit a girl, Severus protected his face from her furious nails. Suddenly-

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH! _Relashio!_" Lily flew off him and landed, hard, ten feet away. Bella stood there, wand pointed, breathing heavily.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for cheating on me," she snapped at Severus. 

"Bella, I'm really sorry-"

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" Bella's question wasn't in an angry tone; it was in a disappointed and hurt one.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You would have hurt me anyway. But I would have appreciated honesty."

"Oh, Bella, I was blind. I'm really sorry, honestly. Can you please give me another chance?"

"I don't know how to trust you, Severus."

Severus fell to his knees. "Please…Bella…I'll do _anything_…I just want you back."

"One more chance. But I will never talk to you again if I catch it one more time, and I really mean it."

Severus hugged her. She looked up into his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's sickening as _hell_," spat a voice from behind them. They had forgotten about Lily, who was missing two teeth and had a black eye. Her curly red hair was astray. She no longer looked remotely pretty; her face was demented in anger.

"But you're sexy as hell," Severus heard James Potter call; he couldn't see her face.

"MY BOYFRIEND JUST BROKE UP WITH ME AND I LOOK LIKE SHIT! I HAVE TEETH MISSING AND A BLACK EYE, I BROKE TWO NAILS, AND YOU SAY I'M SEXY AS HELL?" she shrieked at James, who had only heard the first part.

"Thanks Snivellus, I owe you one!"

Severus and Bella left James and Lily to argue.

"I really do love you, Bella," Severus murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked off to the castle for dinner.

**More Snape/Bella fluff! yay! R&R please! Starry**


End file.
